<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Show Must Go On - Jensen Ackles x Reader by deanwanddamons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442403">The Show Must Go On - Jensen Ackles x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons'>deanwanddamons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles x Reader - Freeform, Jensen Ackles x You - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, jensen ackles fan fiction, jensen ackles reader insert, musical theatre, supernatural fan fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danneel Ackles - Relationship, Jensen Ackles - Relationship, Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve had an interesting email,” Natasha, Jensen’s agent, said into the phone, which she had tucked into the crook of her neck as she typed on her laptop. </p><p>“Really? Tell me more,” Jensen answered from the other end of the line. </p><p>“They’re bringing Ghost The Musical back to Broadway, and the producers have asked if you would like to audition for the part of Sam. I’ll forward the email onto you, if you’re interested?” </p><p>“Me in a musical? I know I wanted to try something different, but wow, that is different,” he responded with a laugh, “send me the email. Let me take a look.” </p><p>Hanging up the phone, Jensen heard it beep with the incoming email. Opening it, he read it over. The producers wanted a big name to star in the lead role of Sam, which was originally played by Patrick Swayze in the film. Auditions were being held on April 15th, with the production starting its run on October 14th. The candidates would be required to sing a verse and chorus from the song, ‘Here Right Now’ , the opening number of the show, and would be sent an extract from the script to read if they were interested. </p><p>He checked his calendar. Today was March 30th, so he had 2 weeks to learn the song if he was going to try out for it. He was, of course, familiar with the film, but not the musical. Opening his laptop he tapped the name of the song into YouTube, finding the original cast recording. As it played he tried to imagine himself singing it. He knew he had a decent vocal range, and the key of the song seemed fine for him. </p><p>He had been on stage before, appearing in A Few Good Men back in 2007, but this had only been a short run. A musical on Broadway was something completely different. Not quite sure if he should even be considering it, he decided to get a second opinion.</p><p>“Jar, it’s me,” he said, when Jared picked up the phone. “Listen, I have a serious question to ask you.” </p><p>“Hey bro, what’s up?” Jared responded. </p><p>“I’ve been asked if I would be interested in auditioning for a Broadway musical, but I don’t know if I should. What do you think?” </p><p>“A musical? On Broadway? Dude, that’s awesome. What musical is it?” he asked</p><p>“Ghost.” </p><p>“As in the film with Patrick Swayze? I didn’t even realise that was a musical. Do it man, you can sing, you can act, so why not do them both?” Jared encouraged him. “What does Danneel think?”</p><p>“I haven’t mentioned it to her yet,” Jensen admitted. </p><p>Danneel had made it perfectly clear that now Supernatural was finished she wanted Jensen to have a long break, spend some time with her and the extended family. He had agreed at first since he thought that it was what he wanted too. </p><p>But, it had been 6 months since the show had wrapped and he was already getting restless. </p><p>He’d enjoyed having the time off, but Jensen loved working. Having been so busy filming Supernatural for 15 years, he couldn’t imagine not having any work in the pipeline. As much as he loved Dean Winchester, and he would always be a part of him, he wanted to do something completely different. Spread his wings. </p><p>“Do you think she wouldn’t want you to do it?” he heard Jared say, jolting him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“I don’t know. As you know, she wanted me to have a break, but I need to do something Jar.” </p><p>“She’ll be okay about it Jay. I’m sure she will.” </p><p>“Thanks dude. I’ll let you know what I decide,” Jensen said and hung up the phone. He knew he would have Jared’s support. They’d always been there for each other, no matter what. Explaining to Danneel that he needed to go back to work would be another matter entirely. Hearing the front door shut, a shout came from the hallway. </p><p>“Jay, are you here?” Danneel called up the stairs. </p><p>“Hey babe. Yeah, I’ll be down in a second,” Jensen called out as he left the study. Things had been strained between him and his wife lately. He knew it was because they were not used to spending so much time together. He enjoyed his own company and liked his own space. If he was honest, he had been feeling a little stifled and they had been bickering. He wasn’t even sure that he wanted to be with Danneel any longer. They were living like roommates, rather than husband and wife, and there was a huge gulf between them, which he wasn’t sure he wanted to bridge. </p><p>Making his way down the stairs, he decided to tell her about the email, to get it out of the way, so he followed her into the kitchen. </p><p>“So I um..” he began, inexplicably feeling nervous. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared himself for the dressing down he knew he was going to get for even considering going to audition. “I’ve had an email from Natasha that’s piqued my interest,” he continued. </p><p>“Oh,” Danneel huffed, turning away from him as she began putting the groceries in the fridge. “and what was so interesting?” </p><p>“I’ve been asked if I would like to audition for the lead role in a Broadway musical,” he told her, his heart beating a tattoo in his chest. </p><p>“A musical? Seriously Jay?” she laughed. Noticing the serious expression on his face she scowled and added, “you’re not really considering it are you?” </p><p>“Well, I called Jared and he thinks it’s a good idea,” Jensen told her.</p><p>“He would. He’ll say anything to make you happy. You know I don’t want you working for a while Jensen.”</p><p>“Dan, I’m going stir crazy. I need to do something,” he sighed turning away from her. </p><p>“So, spending time with me isn’t good enough anymore?” she snapped at him, grabbing his arm and spinning him towards her. </p><p>“I didn’t mean that and you know it!” Jensen snapped back as he pulled his arm away. He could feel anger rising in his chest, and was desperately trying to stay calm. </p><p>“Oh do what you like Jay. I don’t care anymore and of course, if Jared said you should do it, then you’re going to aren't you? Since you always listen to him, instead of me!” she shouted over her shoulder as she stormed out of the kitchen. </p><p>————————————————————————<br/>
Two weeks later - April 15th - New York</p><p>Danneel still hadn’t really come around to the idea of him going back to work again, and she’d hardly spoken to him since they had had their argument. She had told him that he probably wasn't going to get the part anyway, so he didn’t want to waste her time discussing it. That had hurt, knowing she had no faith in him, so he had spent a lot of time with Jared, who had been helping him with the script extract he had been sent. </p><p>Jensen was sitting in the foyer of a dance studio in New York, waiting to be called into the audition room. He couldn't remember the last time that he’d felt this nervous. He had been rehearsing the song constantly and felt happy with the progress that he’d made. He had received a ‘break a leg’ text from Jared. But nothing from Danneel. He was disappointed by this, but if he was being honest, he wasn’t surprised either. </p><p>His name was finally announced. With shaking legs, he walked into the room where he was faced with a panel of three people. </p><p>“Hi Jensen. I’m Kate, the director, this is Jason, our producer, and Liam,” she gestured to a young man who was sitting at a piano, “our musical director. We’ll start with Here Right Now if that’s ok?”</p><p>Jensen nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah sure. That’s fine,” he answered, his voice quivering slightly. </p><p>“As this is a male and female duet, I’ll sing with you,” she continued, counting Liam in. As he started to play and Kate began to sing, Jensen could feel the fear in his chest tightening like a vice. He prayed he wasn’t going to mess this up. Most of all, he prayed he wasn’t going to prove Danneel right. </p><p>“Here we go,” he thought as his part came up. As he started to sing, he was happy that he was in the right key at least, and singing the right words. He managed to keep his nerve and get through the song, only stopping when Kate lifted her hand. </p><p>“Thank you. Well done,” she smiled at him encouragingly. “We’ll move on to the extract from the script now. Same deal, I’ll read the female part.” </p><p>Playing Dean for so long had allowed him, as an actor, to portray every emotion possible, so he felt a bit more confident with the script reading than he did the singing. Relaxing into it, he went through the lines with Kate, drawing on every ounce of experience he had gained over the years on Supernatural. </p><p>“Thank you Jensen. That was great,” Kate said when they got to the end of the extract. “We’ll be in touch with your agent as soon as possible.” </p><p>Jensen left the room, and leaned against the wall, taking in a deep breath. He had done his best, and that’s all he could do. </p><p>————————————————————————<br/>
One week later - April 22nd - Austin, Texas</p><p>“Still not heard anything then Jay?” Jared asked as they carried their beers onto the back patio of Jensen’s house. </p><p>“No, not yet. They said they would let Natasha know.” </p><p>“And how are things with Danneel?” </p><p>“Honestly, not good bro. She’s slept in the spare room for at least 3 weeks, she hasn’t even asked how the audition went and she won’t talk about what happens if I do get the part. I don’t know what to do Jar. I mean, as I have told you before, we have drifted apart and I’m not even sure…”</p><p>Jensen’s phone rang before he could finish. It was Natasha. He looked over at Jared, “It’s Tash. Maybe she has some news?” </p><p>“Don’t be too disappointed if it’s not what you want to hear, buddy,” Jared said. </p><p>“Hey Tash, what’s happening?” he said as he answered. </p><p>“I’ve got some awesome news for you. The production company would like to offer you the part of Sam in Ghost! Well done Jay! I’m so proud of you!” she blurted out excitedly. </p><p>“Wow! Seriously?” Jensen exclaimed, giving Jared a thumbs up, a huge smile on his face. Jared mouthed ‘Yes!’ </p><p>“Seriously. They were very impressed with your audition and think you will be perfect for the part. So, can I tell them you accept?” </p><p>“Hell yes I accept,” he told her. “What happens next?” </p><p>“When I tell them you are accepting, they will send me an email with further details. You know you’ll have to move to New York for the duration of the rehearsals and the show run don't you?” Natasha replied, a serious tone to her voice. </p><p>“Yeah I get that. I’ll have to find a way to tell Danneel. She’s not going to be very pleased,” he said sadly. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to accept Jay? You can always turn it down,” she went on. </p><p>“No, no. I need to do this Tash. I really want this part.”</p><p>“Great! I’ll get back to them right away. Speak soon.”</p><p>“I got it Jar!” Jensen said, as Jared pulled him into a bear hug. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you buddy!” Jared exclaimed “My best friend is gonna be on Broadway!” </p><p>Jensen was so happy. He wasn’t sure if he had been good enough to warrant being given the part, but they must have seen something in him. The thought of telling Danneel did sour his happiness, though.</p><p>His phone beeped with an incoming email. It was from Natasha with the details of the next steps. He needed to be in New York by April 30th, an apartment would be rented in his name, paid for by the production company, and rehearsals would start on May 1st. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to tell Dan,” Jared said, a pained expression on his face, “good luck man,” he said with a sarcastic laugh, hugging Jensen briefly as they walked back into the house. “Give me a call later.”</p><p>Jensen walked with Jared to the door, and they said their goodbyes. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to go and tell Danneel he was going to have to live in New York for the foreseeable future. </p><p>She was in her office, sitting at the desk, with her back to the door. Jensen walked in and leaned against the wall, his arms folded. His throat was dry as he silently rehearsed the speech he had prepared for this eventuality. </p><p>“Dan, I just heard that they’ve offered me the part on Broadway,” he began</p><p>She spun around in her chair to face him.</p><p>“You turned it down right?” she questioned. When he didn’t respond, she continued. “You accepted? What the fuck Jay!” she spat at him. </p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” he whispered, standing up straight as tears pricked his eyes. “I need to work Dan. You’ve got your online business, but what do I have? I’ve been kicking around this house for months now, and I’m not getting any younger. If I don’t do this now, I’ll be too old soon!” </p><p>“So what happens now?” she asked him, venom in her voice. </p><p>“I have to go and stay in New York.”</p><p>“Well, don’t expect me to come with you. I’m staying here with my friends and family. If you go, that’s it. We are over,” she hissed. </p><p>Jensen glared at her. “You really mean that don’t you?” he asked, his voice full of pain. </p><p>“Yes Jensen. I do. It’s either me or this fucking musical. Your choice.” </p><p>“Then I guess I’ve made my choice,” Jensen said calmly as he walked from the room. </p><p>He felt sick as he searched under the bed for his suitcase. Pulling it out, and dropping it onto the mattress he began to take his clothes out of the wardrobe, folding them slowly and placing them into the case neatly. His breath was coming in short bursts as he realised this was the beginning of the end of his marriage. </p><p>“Jensen,” he heard Danneel say as she came into the room. “Jay, please. Don’t do this.” </p><p>He felt like he was underwater, her voice muffled. She walked over to him, and started taking his clothes back out of the case. He stared at her, not recognising the horrible person his wife had become. </p><p>“I said I’ve made my choice,” he repeated calmly as he continued to pack. Picking up his case, he slowly walked from the room. </p><p>“Jensen, please no! Not like this!” she continued as she followed him down the stairs. </p><p>As he got to the door, he turned and looked at her once more. He really disliked her at that moment, and couldn’t bring himself to say another word. He just shook his head, picked up his wallet, and walked away from her without a backward glance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headlong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway. In Chapter 1 Jensen was offered and accepted the part, but Danneel was not happy about it and gave Jensen an ultimatum. It was her or the show. As their marriage was at breaking point already, he chose the show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 30th - New York</p><p>Stepping down from the plane in JFK airport, Jensen turned his phone on, so that he could check the address of the apartment the production company had rented for him. The lease was for 12 months, but he’d been told if the show was a success he could be here for longer. </p><p>Walking away from Danneel a week ago, after she’d given him her ultimatum, Jensen had gone to stay with Jared, Gen and their kids, until he was due to be in New York. He’d been through so many emotions during the last week that they had been apart. Loathing, guilt, fear and anger being the strongest. Danneel had attempted to contact him; calling him, texting him and as she knew exactly who he would go to in time of need, calling both Jared and Gen, in the hope she could persuade them to speak to him and get him to change his mind. </p><p>He had spoken to her once. But she hadn’t redeemed herself in the slightest. In fact, if she thought that the things she said to him would make him change her mind, then she didn’t know him at all. She’d told him that she thought he would be making a fool of himself, if he went ahead with the show, that no one would be able to take him seriously. People would only come to see it if they were Supernatural fans, and would be expecting to see Dean. When they didn’t, they would hate it and his career would be over. Not that she minded, since that’s what she really wanted. It was all about how she was feeling. How she had sacrificed so much, including her own career, to support him. </p><p>Jensen had reminded her that she’d been given a part on Supernatural because she was his wife, and this had really angered her. So much so, that the conversation ended with her telling him to ‘go fuck himself’. He hadn’t really meant it the way it had come across, but as it seemed to be happening more and more, she had taken his words completely the wrong way. So he’d decided it was easier to not speak to her at all. After that conversation he had refused to answer any of her calls or messages. And thankfully, Jared and Gen had both refused to get involved. </p><p>Forcing himself out of his reverie, he collected his luggage and made his way to the airport exit, hailing a cab to take him to his new temporary home. Kate, the director, had said she would meet him there to give him the keys and further details of the upcoming few weeks. When the cab pulled up outside the apartment, Kate was waiting for him.</p><p>“Hi Jensen. It’s so good to have you here,” she smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. This took him by surprise, but he hugged her back. </p><p>“Wow, thank you. It’s good to be here. I’m looking forward to getting started,” he enthused. He really was eager to start, hoping the rehearsals would give him a distraction and help him try and come to terms with the fact his marriage was crumbling. Although as each day passed, he was coming to realise it had actually ended. </p><p>“Well, that’s good then, as rehearsals start in the studio tomorrow at 9am,” she explained as he followed her up a flight of stairs to his apartment. “So you have the evening to settle in here. Sorry if it seems we’re rushing headlong into them, but we have lots of work to do! Plus, I can’t wait for you to meet Carly. She’ll be playing Molly to your Sam. Oh it’s going to be strange you being called Sam instead of Dean isn’t it?” she said with a chuckle. Her words were coming out so fast that Jensen had trouble keeping up with them. </p><p>“Yeah, it really is,” he agreed with a laugh, when they reached what he presumed was his front door. </p><p>The apartment was in a nice building, not far from the Broadway strip, so when the rehearsals were moved from the studio to the theatre he could walk there. Kate unlocked the door and they stepped inside. It was a great apartment, with an open plan design. Kitchen and living room in one big space, a good sized bedroom which led into a spacious bathroom. There were plenty of large windows, offering a great view of the city. It was minimally furnished, but had everything Jensen thought he would need for the duration of his stay. </p><p>“This is lovely. Thank you,” he told Kate as he walked around, admiring the place. He could see himself getting comfortable here. It would take some getting used to, living on his own, away from his family and friends in Austin, but he knew his parents and Jared were only a Skype call away if he needed them, and he hoped he would make some new friends while he was here. His mind wandered back to Danneel for a moment. He would miss her, but she had changed so much over the last few years, she wasn’t the same person he had fallen in love with. Their parting was for the best. A new start for both of them, and a completely different direction in his career was what he needed. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll leave you to settle in. Here are your keys, and my cell number if you need me,” Kate explained, handing him a set of keys and a business card, “I’ll see you at 9am sharp. Oh, and wear something comfortable,” she added as she closed the door behind her. </p><p>Taking his case into the bedroom, he unpacked, Glancing at his watch, it was already 9.30pm so he took a shower, put on grey joggers, a t-shirt and a hoodie and took out his laptop deciding to Skype Jared. </p><p>“Hey bro,” Jared answered on the third ring. “How’s the Big Apple?”</p><p>“Pretty good so far. The apartment they rented me is great. I’ll show you,” he said, walking around with his laptop in front of him, showing Jared the apartment. </p><p>“Nice,” Jared approved just as Odette came into view. </p><p>“Uncle Jay!” she called out to Jensen excitedly when she spotted him on the screen, waving at him as she climbed onto Jared’s lap.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart,” he responded waving back at her. “Are you being a good girl for Mommy and Daddy?”</p><p>“I’m always a good girl,” she answered with a pout. “Can I have some juice Daddy?” she asked Jared, turning towards him. </p><p>“Go and see your Mommy. She’s in the kitchen,” he told her as she climbed down from his lap.</p><p>“Bye Uncle Jay!” she shouted out, as she ran off to find Gen.</p><p>“See ya soon, Pumpkin!” Jensen called after her. “So, everyone is doing okay?” he continued. </p><p>“Yeah, we are all fine,” Jared said before changing the subject. “When do rehearsals start?”</p><p>“9am in the morning. I’m glad though, that way it doesn’t give me much time to really think about it, or everything else that’s going on. You heard from Dan?” </p><p>“No, nothing. You?” Jared asked. </p><p>“She called me, but we had an argument and she told me to ‘fuck myself’ so that went well. I haven’t responded to any other messages,” Jensen laughed sadly. </p><p>“Just try and forget about everything that’s happening here for the time being bro. Concentrate on the rehearsals.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s my plan. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so I’m gonna sign off now. Speak soon,” Jensen said. </p><p>“Speak soon dude,” Jared responded as he hung up. </p><p>Jensen turned on the TV as he got into bed, and flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He was looking for a programme he wouldn’t have to concentrate on too much, but needed the background noise. He found a rerun of ‘Friends’. Finding this appropriate, considering he was in New York, he left it on that channel. </p><p>It wasn’t long until he fell into a restless sleep, waking every hour or so. His brain wouldn’t switch off from what had happened over the last few weeks; the way his life had done a complete 360. He was used to sleeping on his own, having spent so long away from home when he was filming Supernatural in Vancouver but that was back when he was in a happy marriage.  At this moment in time, the bed felt huge and empty and it was going to take some time to adjust to.</p><p>————————————————————————<br/>May 1st - New York</p><p>Jensen woke before his alarm, his stomach churning with apprehension. He knew he was being ridiculous feeling so nervous since this was only a rehearsal, but he often suffered from anxiety, especially before going onstage during a convention. Although the audience would never have guessed, he was a master at hiding how he was really feeling at this point. Plus, he always had his wing man, Jared, by his side to get him through. This time he was on his own. </p><p>Taking a long hot shower in the hope it would rejuvenate him, he got dressed into his grey joggers and a t-shirt. Opening the cupboards, he noticed that some basic groceries had been purchased for him, including a loaf of bread and some coffee. Heading to the fridge, he found some bottled water, milk, butter and ham. He was glad about this, as he was wondering when he would have a chance to go and buy some more food in. Everything had happened so fast, he hadn’t really thought about it until now. Forcing himself to eat a piece of toast in an attempt to settle his stomach, he poured a mug of coffee and prepared to leave the apartment, grabbing his rucksack, in which he had packed a few bottles of water and a sandwich, just in case they didn’t have a chance to leave the rehearsal room to get something to eat later on. </p><p>Hailing a cab, he gave the address for the same dance studio he’d auditioned in. The rehearsals would begin there, then when they had progressed they would move to the theatre. He reached the studio 20 minutes early but he much preferred being early, rather than there being a chance of being late. Taking a deep breath, he entered the building. </p><p>A young girl was behind the reception desk. Walking over to her, he introduced himself and was told to go to studio 3, which she told him was just at the top of the stairs and to the left. Following her directions, he walked up the stairs and turned the corner, spotting Kate by the door of studio 3 almost immediately. </p><p>“Jensen. Hey, come on in. Everyone should be here shortly,” she beckoned to him, holding the door open. </p><p> </p><p>The room was set up with two long tables and chairs. On the tables were cards, showing both character and actual names, and behind each name card was a script, a pen and a glass, with jugs of water dotted around. </p><p>“Okay, so, what’s going to happen today is we are going to have a read through of the script. All the cast with dialogue will be here, including the understudies, so you’ll get to meet everyone,” Kate explained, “But I suppose you will be used to that, I’m sure that’s how it would be done at the start of each new Supernatural episode?” </p><p>“Yes, it would be similar. But it’s been a long time since I  have had a script read through with a group of strangers,” Jensen admitted. “Obviously we would have new characters introduced in Supernatural, but most of the time it would be the same core cast, unless they weren’t in that particular episode.” </p><p>“You’ll be fine, I promise. They are all lovely. I admit, most of them have worked with one another on other projects previously, so are familiar with each other already, but you’ll fit right in,” Kate told him with what Jensen took as a forced smile. </p><p>Being the ‘new guy’ wasn’t something that he was used to. His stomach contracted as a wave of anxiety hit him. Taking a bottle of water from his rucksack, he opened it and took a sip, noticing that his hands were shaking. ‘Get a grip man’ he inwardly scolded himself. Finding his place name, he took his seat and started flicking through the script. </p><p>The door opened and a group of people walked in, laughing and joking. Kate shouted her greeting and ran over to them excitedly, hugging each person in turn. Jensen watched this exchange with interest. He was not much of a hugger, usually saving it for people he was close to, and his fans. But it seemed like this was the done thing in the world of theatre. Something else he would have to get used to, he supposed. </p><p>“So, guys, this is Jensen, but I’m sure he needs no introduction. Jensen, this is the rest of the cast,” she said in a raised voice. The crowd turned to look at him as he raised his hand in greeting, but no one seemed particularly interested and continued their conversations. </p><p>“I won’t go through all their names. It’s easier with the place cards, so you can see who they are playing rather than you trying to remember them!” Kate said in a quieter voice directly to him, “but I do want to introduce you to Carly. She’ll be playing Molly so you’ll have to work together closely,” she added with a wink. </p><p>“Carly. Come and say hi to Jensen,” Kate shouted across the room. Hearing her name, an attractive woman in her late 20’s looked up from where she was in a deep conversation with another cast member, and approached Jensen. She looked him up and down, ignoring his proffered hand. He sheepishly let his hand drop to his side, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. The expression on her face was one of disdain. </p><p>“So this is the infamous Jensen Ackles that we’ve heard so much about? Star of hit TV show Supernatural. Even though the musical is called Ghost, you do realise that we didn’t need a hunter right? You won’t be able to salt and burn this one,” she said sarcastically, much to the amusement of everyone in the room, who laughed at this remark. Except Jensen. Not knowing how to react, he smiled. </p><p>“Hi Carly. I look forward to working with you,” he said quietly and sat back down. Feeling like the new kid in school he attempted to swallow down the rising embarrassment. With her hands on her hips, she raised one eyebrow, turned her back on him and walked away. </p><p>Had he made a mistake? Was this really career suicide as Danneel had told him it was? He could only pray that she wasn’t going to be proved right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends Will Be Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway. In Chapter 2 Jensen accepted the part and moved to New York. The first meeting with the rest of the cast didn’t go too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay everyone,” Kate shouted, pulling Jensen out of his thoughts. “Find your places around the table, and we’ll begin the script reading.” </p><p>The door flung open. A woman in her late 20’s barrelled through it, apologising profusely, looking around for what he assumed was her place name. </p><p>“You’re late,” Kate scolded her, not seeming to care that she had called her out in front of everyone. Again they all began to chuckle. As she attempted to speak, she stumbled over her words, her face reddening. “Just sit down, Y/N. You’ve disrupted us enough already.”</p><p>Looking slowly around the table, Jensen spotted her place card next to his. He waved at her, pointing towards the seat next to him. She made her way over, and he noticed that Carly looked at her with a sneer and turned her back on them both. </p><p>He stood up and offered her his hand. “Hi! You must be Jensen?” She beamed at him, shaking his hand as she took her seat. “I’m understudying Molly, I mean Carly...I mean I’m here as I’m understudying for Carly in the part of Molly.” </p><p>“Hey,” he responded, smiling back at her. She seemed much friendlier than any of the others in the room. “Tell me more about understudying?” he asked her, feeling strangely comfortable in her presence. “I think I get it. You step in if Carly’s unwell or can’t make a performance, but does it mean you need to learn all the lines and songs on the off chance you may get to perform?” </p><p>“Not quite,” she began, “yes I have to learn the lines and such, but I get to perform once a week which is great. So, with you playing Sam you’ll have to rehearse with me as well as Carly. I’m just here to listen to the script read through today though. You and I will have a separate rehearsal later on.”</p><p>“Have you done anything like this before?” he asked politely before getting interrupted by Kate’s voice booming around the room. </p><p>“Right! Let’s get started,” she hollered. </p><p>“Oops, better be quiet and listen to the master,” Y/N said quietly, winking at him. He could feel himself begin to relax since she came in the room. Her presence seemed to calm him somehow. As the read through began, Jensen scanned the first few pages. In the stage directions he spotted the words ‘Sam and Molly kiss’ </p><p>“That’ll be interesting.” he thought to himself. She could barely look at him, let alone kiss him. But she was a professional actress, so he was sure it would be fine when it came to doing it. He’d had to do a fair few on screen kisses when he was in Supernatural, so he wasn’t phased by it. He just hoped her clear disdain towards him wouldn’t make it awkward. </p><p>As is usual in the first script read through, it was done with everyone sitting down, doing exactly what it said on the tin. Reading through the script. No directions were given at this point, it was more a chance for the cast to get to know the story, to interact with each other, and gain more an understanding of their character, having only been given a small part of the script before they auditioned. It was easier in this case, as they were all familiar with the film, so the script held no surprises, apart from perhaps, how intimate Molly and Sam were towards each other on stage. There were a few scenes where they had to kiss, and one scene in particular where they had to give the audience the impression that the kiss would lead onto something more, before the lights went down, leaving the rest to the audience's imagination. </p><p>Jensen did notice when he and Carly had lines together they seemed to be a bit strained. He hoped when the time came to start memorising the script and scenes start being blocked, her obvious barriers would start to come down. And of course, there were the songs they had to duet on. But he decided he would worry about that when it came to it.</p><p>When they reached the end of Act 1, Kate called time for lunch break. Y/N turned to Jensen as if she was going to ask a question, but got distracted by the sound of scraping chairs as everyone got up from their seats and left the room in small groups, obviously heading out to grab something to eat, leaving her and Jensen alone.</p><p>“Seems like our invitation to lunch was lost in the post.” She shrugged as the door closed behind the last person to leave. </p><p>“Indeed it does,” he agreed with a sigh. Realising he was hungry, he remembered his sandwiches, glad he had thought to bring some with him. Leaning over, he brought his rucksack up and put it on the table. Opening it, he retrieved his sandwiches and bottle of water. Y/N glanced over at them. </p><p>“You’re very organised. Wish I had thought to bring some food.” Her stomach rumbled as if on cue. She looked down at her tummy, hand landing on it as she blushed and smiled shyly.</p><p>“There’s plenty here. Ham ok for you?” Jensen asked, pushing the foil package towards her.</p><p>“Really? Is that okay?” she asked, her cheeks still slightly flushed.  </p><p>“Absolutely. I wouldn’t like to have an argument with your stomach right now,” he laughed. </p><p>As they shared the sandwiches, the conversation between them came easy. Y/N explained that she had been involved with amateur theatre since she was a child and had performed in many shows in her local community, but never really thought about doing it professionally. She had studied English in university and got her degree, and became an English teacher. But she still adored the theatre, so had started to save as much as she could from her pay to try and make it on Broadway. </p><p>Eighteen months previously she’d decided to give it a shot, handed her notice in and moved to New York. Managing to secure a few very small parts in off Broadway shows, but having had no formal drama training, the auditions were tough, as they always seemed to go for trained singers and actors. When she transitioned to trying for the bigger shows, she had only ever got to be in the ensemble. Until now, where she had secured the understudy part as well as ensemble, which she was extremely proud of. </p><p>Finding her voice almost hypnotic, Jensen listened intently to her story, his sandwich forgotten. </p><p>“Anyway,” she said coyley, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich, “enough about me, tell me about you? I, of course, know you played Dean Winchester in Supernatural, but have you done anything like this before?” </p><p>“Not really. I sing, I’ve made an album with my friend Steve Carlson under the band name Radio Company and I was in A Few Good Men back in 2007, but have never done a musical. My agent contacted me and asked if I was interested in doing this, so I auditioned and here I am,” he told her. “I feel like a bit of a fraud really, especially as everyone else seems to have worked so hard to get where they are, and I’m just here as I’ve been on TV and sing a bit.” He took a sip of his water, trying to hide what he quickly realised was shame from his voice. </p><p>“Hey,” Y/N nudged him with her elbow, “you have every right to be here. You auditioned like everyone else. Don’t ever think you don’t belong.”</p><p>“I wish everyone else here thought the same,” he mumbled as he dropped his chin to his chest. </p><p>“Take no notice of Carly,” she tusked. “She’s a known diva. I don’t like talking bad about people, but she’s well known in theatreland. There’s no denying she’s talented, because she really is. But she has her own little circle of friends, and be warned anyone who thinks they can penetrate the ‘We wear pink on Wednesdays’ crew.” Understanding the reference to Mean Girls, Jensen started to laugh. </p><p>“Yey!” Y/N exclaimed. “You got the joke! The pop culture force is strong in you young padawan.”</p><p>This further movie reference made Jensen laugh even more, throwing his head back. His laugh was infectious, causing Y/N to join in.</p><p>“I think I have found a fellow geek. I can see we are gonna have some fun together Mr Ackles,” she chuckled. </p><p>Their mirth was broken by the rest of the cast returning from lunch. As Carly returned to her seat, she looked down at the crumpled foil on the table in front of Jensen.</p><p>“Oh how sweet. Did you share your packed lunch with your new friend?” she smirked, taking her seat, once again turning her back on him. </p><p>Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but Jensen placed a hand gently on her arm and shook his head. He wasn’t going to allow her to fight his battles for him. She looked at him, wide eyed, an angered expression on her face. </p><p>“Leave it,” he mouthed at her, “it’s not worth it.” </p><p>With Kate ordering quiet again, the read through continued. Jensen could feel his anxiety rising as it went on, Carly still not dropping her ice queen posona. It seemed to him she was the leader of a gang whose job it was to ostracise any new members of cast, or those she thought of as being ‘not worthy’. But he was a professional and rode with it, trying his best to stay calm and get on with his job. And having Y/N on his side, he felt like he had found an ally. Every now and again he would turn to her, and she would smile at him. Sometimes she would be following the script so didn’t notice. Her tongue would be poking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, or she would have the end of her pen between her lips. He was glad he had someone there who he felt he could talk to. </p><p>When the time came to pack up and go home, he was relieved. It had been a strange, tough day, but he’d enjoyed it. As they both packed away their things, Y/N turned to him. </p><p>“Listen, I understand how it feels being new in this city. Been there, done that, wore out the T-shirt and bought a new one,” she said as she handed him a slip of paper. “If you need a friend to show you around or to rant too, this is my cell number. Drop me a message anytime.” </p><p>“Oh, great. Thank you,” he replied, taking the paper, slightly stunned, but grateful at the same time. “That’s really nice of you.” </p><p>“Well, you did share your lunch with me so it’s the least I can do,” she replied. “See ya tomorrow for more fun and games,” she said over her shoulder as she walked from the room. </p><p>Slipping the paper into his pocket he smiled. He did feel a bit like a fish out of water, and he had no one who lived near to talk to. He knew he could always call Jared, but in this instance maybe it would be easier to have someone new, who understood the crazy world of theatre to confide in. </p><p>Hailing a cab, he made his way back to his apartment. He didn’t have the energy to think about cooking food, so he grabbed a take out from the local diner and took it home with him. Flopping down on the sofa, he turned on the TV, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He was feeling restless after the day's events and the thought of having to do intimate scenes with Carly was worrying him. Taking his cell from his pocket he opened it, and hovered over Jared’s number. Changing his mind, he pulled out the piece of paper with Y/N’s number. Would it seem a bit weird if he messaged her, considering he only saw her a few hours ago? She did say he could message anytime? </p><p>Saving her number, he composed a brief message.</p><p>‘Hey, it’s Jensen. Just a quick message to say thank you for today. Hope you have a good evening’</p><p>Pressing send before he had a chance to change his mind, he released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Straight away, three dots appeared showing she was responding.</p><p>‘Hey, Mr Ackles. You’re very welcome my geeky friend’</p><p>Should he reply? He wasn’t sure what to say so simply sent.</p><p>‘Goodnight, Y/N’</p><p>The response was instant.</p><p>‘Goodnight, my little padawan’</p><p>Smiling at the response, he shut down the screen on his phone. Feeling more relaxed than he had since he had arrived in New York, he lay down on the couch and sighed. Finally managing to switch off his mind enough to concentrate on the movie on the TV. As the movie finished, he felt himself drifting off. Deciding he was too comfortable to move, he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway. In Chapter 3 Jensen accepted the part and moved to New York. He was feeling low but met an ally in Y/N.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen woke early the next morning, surprisingly refreshed, considering he had fallen asleep on the sofa. </p><p>He took a shower and dressed in his comfy sweats and a T-shirt. Looking out of the window, he saw the sun was shining bright and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, so he decided not to bother with a hoodie. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a coffee, and set about making some sandwiches for his lunch. Grinning to himself, he made an extra one especially for Y/N. Leaning on the counter, he rested his chin in his hands. He didn’t really want to admit it, not even to himself, but when he woke, she was the first thing that popped into his mind. </p><p>He felt guilty about having thoughts of another woman. He knew he shouldn’t feel like that, as his marriage to Danneel was effectively over, but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t as if he hadn't had the opportunity to stray previously. </p><p>The elaborate ways fans had tried to tempt him made him smirk. He had had phone numbers slipped into his pocket during photo ops at conventions, fans trying to gain favour with his handlers by offering them money for information about the hotel he was staying in, girls asking for a kiss when they were having a selfie with him, and attempting to turn into more than a peck on the cheek. But he never gave in. Not once. He had been completely faithful to Danneel the whole time they had been together. </p><p>So having these thoughts about someone else felt alien to him. But somehow, even after only having spent a very short time with her, Y/N had managed to get under his skin. </p><p>Pushing himself away from the counter, he gathered his stuff for the day ahead. Throwing his rucksack over his shoulder, he left the apartment, and hailed a cab to take him to the rehearsal room. </p><p>When he arrived, most of the cast were already there, including Y/N who, upon spotting him walking into the room, immediately made her way towards him. </p><p>“Morning Jensen,” she smiled in greeting. </p><p>“Morning Y/N. You okay?” </p><p>“I’m good. We are just waiting for Carly. Once she’s here, Kate wants you and her to go through the first scene and make a start on ‘Here Right Now’ on the piano with Liam.” </p><p>Glancing around, he noticed the tables had been pushed to the edges of the room, creating a large space in the centre. Dropping his bag down into the corner, he looked up at Y/N.</p><p>“We are starting to block scenes and go through songs already?”</p><p>“Yep. As we managed to read through all of the script yesterday, there’s no need for us to be sitting down any longer.” </p><p>Jensen felt a small burst of nerves bloom in his tummy. Why the thought of blocking scenes concerned him, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t stop the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. He supposed it was the fact he had to sing in front of everyone that bothered him. He had sort of got used to singing in front of a crowd at conventions, but he always had the band behind him, offering a form of protection. He knew he had to get over this, and was aware that it was inevitable that the other cast would have to hear him sing, but having been judged so harshly by them already, he was worried they would think even less of him if he got it wrong. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay? You’ve gone a little pale,” Y/N said, concern in her voice as she touched his arm. </p><p>“Yeah I’m okay. It’s just… ”</p><p>He was interrupted by Kate’s loud voice. “Carly is running late,” she announced to the room, all heads turning to look at her, “but I don’t want to waste any time so Jensen and Y/N, we’ll make a start with you two as you’re going to have to rehearse it eventually anyway.”</p><p>The feeling in Jensen’s tummy lessened to a degree. The first time he would be performing Here Right Now in front of everyone would be with Y/N. That thought quelled his fears slightly. </p><p>Y/N nodded, took Jensen by the hand and walked them over to the piano, where Liam was shuffling through some sheet music. Propping his chosen sheet on the stand, he rested his fingers on the keys. </p><p>“Right, so I presume you both know this song well enough to not need the lyrics or music for it? I imagine you learned it for your audition, right?” he asked them. </p><p>“I think I can remember it,” Y/N said “Just maybe work on the harmonies if needed I guess.” she shrugged. </p><p>“I’d rather the lyrics if I’m honest,” Jensen told Liam. He was sure he knew them well enough to not need them, but he didn’t want to mess them up with people watching. Plus, he wasn’t quite sure what he would do with his hands if he didn’t have something to hold. </p><p>Tutting slightly, Liam handed him the printed sheet. </p><p>“Actually, that’s a good idea. I’ll have one too.” Y/N held out her hand, while smiling at Jensen. He understood she was only doing it for his benefit, so he wasn’t the only one using the lyrics. </p><p>“Okay. Ready?” Liam asked, and before either of them had a chance to even nod, he had started playing. </p><p>“Y/N. Come on. Concentrate. You come in before the music starts.”</p><p>“I know. But you didn’t give me a chance,” she defended, a small frown on her brow. </p><p>“Let’s go again. 5,6,7,8,” Liam counted her in this time. </p><p>Here right now<br/>Here right now<br/>This is what we're living for<br/>This is when we give into<br/>The moment and let go<br/>Here right now<br/>Everything we're dreaming of<br/>Is coming through<br/>If we step up and own it<br/>Let it flow</p><p>Jensen was speechless. Y/N’s stunning voice completely took his breath away. He was so enthralled by it he completely forgot to come in where he should have started singing. He was just standing there, staring at her. </p><p>“Jensen?” Liam said as he stopped playing. </p><p>“Jensen?” Y/N’s voice was soft as her hand gently touched Jensen’s arm. Her touch pulled him out of his trance. </p><p>“Oh shit. Sorry, sorry. I was...um...wow. Y/N. Your voice is just insane,” he stuttered. The ball of anxiety in his belly had grown tenfold when he realised he had missed his cue. </p><p>“Ah. I can hold a tune I suppose,” she answered, brushing off the compliment. “Shall we try again?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, sorry,” Jensen muttered, his emerald eyes dropping to the lyrics on the sheet that he still had gripped in his hand. He noticed his hands were shaking. Her voice was so divine, his brain was working overtime. He is going to sound terrible next to her. How is he going to compare? </p><p>The sound of her voice broke through his musings as she began the song again, and he physically shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. </p><p>This time he was ready, and he came in at the right time, thankfully in the correct key. </p><p>Here right now<br/>Here right now<br/>Here is where we make it everything we'll ever need<br/>Here right now<br/>Here right now<br/>And for once it feels like it was always meant to be<br/>One foot in front of the other<br/>So much for us to discover, still</p><p>As the song went on, Jensen relaxed. His and Y/N voice actually sounded really good together. They blended well, the harmonies were correct, and neither of them tried to over power the other. </p><p>When they reached the end, Jensen was surprised to hear applause behind them. Turning around, he saw the rest of the cast were actually smiling and clapping. Y/N gripped his hand and leaned into him. </p><p>“See, they like you,” she whispered. </p><p>At that moment, Carly came through the door, and the applause stopped abruptly, the cast dropping their hands to their sides. </p><p>“Sorry! Missed the train. What did I miss?” she asked, taking off her coat. She froze when she saw Jensen and Y/N standing by the piano. </p><p>“What exactly is going on here?” </p><p>“We made a start while we were waiting for you,” Kate began as she stepped forward. </p><p>“Well, you should have waited! I’m the lead in this show, and rehearsals don’t start until I am present!” she spat, venom evident in her voice as she dropped her coat and bag down on a nearby chair. </p><p>Carly stomped over to the piano and forcibly pushed herself between Jensen and Y/N, who stood her ground and glared at her. </p><p>“Excuse me but… ” Y/N began, but as she had a terrible habit of doing, Kate interjected. </p><p>“Thanks for stepping in Y/N, but as Carly is here now, we’ll go through the song again.” </p><p>Y/N glanced at Jensen. Shrugging her shoulders she moved away to the back of the room. </p><p>“That was pretty uncalled for don’t you think?” Jensen said to Carly, his voice low. The nerves he had been feeling previously, had now been replaced by a different emotion. A feeling of protection towards Y/N, was rising in his chest. People could say what they wanted to him, but he could never abide anyone calling out his friends. If he was anything, he was fiercely loyal. </p><p>Carly looked between Jensen and Kate, who was shaking her head. The room was silent. The other cast members collectively held their breath, waiting for another outburst from Carly. She was renowned for having tantrums and walking out of productions during rehearsals, never to return. The production crew knew that if she did that, part of their funding would be taken away. The real reason Carly had been given the part was not because she was the best person for it. It was because the bank of Daddy had put up some cash to help pay for the production. And if she walked, the money would go with her and the production was unlikely to go ahead. None of the other cast knew this of course. </p><p>No one had stood up to Carly in front of people like that before, and Kate knew she had to do something. She clearly wanted to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand, so turning to Liam, she gestured to him to start the song. </p><p>As he counted Carly in, she picked up the lyrics that Y/N had left on the top of the piano and began to sing. Her voice was great, but didn’t have anywhere near the same effect on Jensen as Y/N’s did. </p><p>Jensen had just joined in, coming in at the correct place, when Liam stopped playing and Carly stopped singing. </p><p>“What was that?” Liam said, looking at her. </p><p>“He’s off key. He’s got the harmony wrong,” she said, rolling her eyes towards Jensen. </p><p>His heart sank. He was certain he was singing the correct notes. Was sure they were the same notes he had sang when he was singing with Y/N. </p><p>“Um no, he’s spot on. You’re the one who was off,” Liam mumbled.</p><p>“I don’t think so! I’m the professional here. I’d know if I was wrong. And I’m not.”</p><p> “Anyway. Let’s go again,” Kate jumped in, knowing that Liam wasn’t afraid to tell someone when they were wrong, and again feeling the need to diffuse the situation. </p><p>“Get it right this time,” she hissed at Jensen. </p><p>He could feel his temper rising, the knot in his stomach tightening, his hands clinging into fists by his side, the piece of paper with the lyrics on that he still held in his hand, crumpling in his fingers. </p><p>Carly started the song again. Jensen hummed his opening note quietly to himself, trying to ensure he got it right this time. </p><p>He started to sing on cue, pretty confident he was in the correct key. But again, something sounded wrong. </p><p>“Carly, honey. You’re in the wrong key. Have you actually learned the song?” Liam said</p><p>“Of course I have! Well, I’ve listened to it once or twice,” she admitted, an incredulous expression on her face. </p><p>“If you were a true professional, you would know this song inside out by now,” Liam chided her. </p><p>“How dare you! I am not singing the wrong key. It’s him, he’s wrong.” She pointed at Jensen, the look on her face was one of a petulant child. </p><p>“Jensen and Y/N went through the song before you came in. It was perfect and he was singing the exact same harmony then. You’re singing an octave too low. Listen, this is your harmony.”</p><p>Liam played the tune on the piano. He stopped and called out for Y/N, who sheepishly made her way back over to the group from the other side of the room, where she had retreated to. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife. </p><p>“Now, Liam. There’s no need to turn this into a big deal,” Kate said, sensing the tension that was building.</p><p>“We need to get this right Kate,” Liam continued. “If we don’t get it right from the off, what’s the point?” </p><p>“Okay, we’ll leave the song where it is for now and move on to the dialogue. How does that sound?” </p><p>“Fine.” The sound of the piano lid being slammed shut reverberated around the room. </p><p>“Actually. How about we get the elephant in the room out of the way?” Kate suggested. Carly visibly stiffened as she said this. </p><p>“You mean the kiss?” Jensen asked. He wasn’t expecting to have to do it so soon. He thought that this would be way down the line and with Carly being in the mood she was in, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. But, he supposed he couldn’t argue with the director. </p><p>“Yes. We’ll need to do it at some point, so might as well be now. It’s done then, right?” </p><p>“Whatever,” Carly huffed, strolling over to Jensen. “Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>“Okay, so, let’s do the lines before the kiss, and then just do it. Don’t think about it, don’t get embarrassed. Just go in for it.” </p><p>They read their lines. Jensen attempted to inject some feeling into them, but he was getting nothing back from Carly. Her lines felt mechanical and stilted, but he carried on as best he could. </p><p>Then it was time for the kiss. He leaned down to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought his lips to hers. Remembering the ‘no tongue’ rule he had learned while filming love scenes in Supernatural, he placed his tongue firmly behind his bottom teeth. </p><p>Her lips didn’t move. They were set in a harsh line. It felt to him like he was kissing a piece of wood. He pulled away, his cheeks reddening. </p><p>“Well that was…interesting. You looked like such a good kisser on the TV. It’s funny how looks can be so deceiving,” she smirked. </p><p>A smatter of laughter rumbled around the room. </p><p>Jensen had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. First Carly had made out he was singing the song wrong when it was her, now he was making out he was a bad kisser. </p><p>With anger, shame and anxiety flooding his brain, Jensen spun on his heels, picked up his belongings from the corner, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Want To Break Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway. In Chapter 4 Carly, the lead female, had pushed Jensen too far, and he has walked out of a rehearsal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jensen!”  Y/N called after his retreating form, “Jensen!” Whipping her head around, she glared at Carly. When he didn’t return, she raced after him. </p><p>“Really? Did that just happen?” Kate said. She was furious, aiming her anger in Carly’s direction, who just shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>“If you can’t handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen,” she quoted, flicking her hair and pouting, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.</p><p>“Our lead male just walked out, and that’s all you can say?” </p><p>“Well. He clearly can’t handle criticism,” Carly continued, “He wasn’t right for the part anyway, so maybe it’s a good thing he has gone.” </p><p>“How can it be a good thing? He was the big name. The one that we were hoping would draw in a big crowd.” </p><p>Carly turned on Kate. “So you think that my name does not draw in a crowd? Is that what you're saying?”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it. What I meant was, he’s a household name, and the hope was Supernatural fans, who may not usually go and see a musical, would buy a ticket as Jensen is the lead,” Kate explained. </p><p>“Ah, so he didn’t get the part because of his ‘talent’” Carly raised her hands as she spoke, fingers miming quotation marks in the air, “He got it because of his name?”</p><p>“You are twisting my words!” Kate exclaimed. “Besides, thanks to you, we may need to recast the role of Sam now. Your father isn’t going to be happy.”</p><p>———————-<br/>Jensen rushed down the stairs outside of the studio two at a time and headed towards the door, hoping that he would be able to hail a cab and get the hell away from here. As he passed the front desk, the receptionist called his name. </p><p>“Mr Ackles. Is everything okay?” She asked, as he stormed past her. </p><p>“No. Everything is far from okay,” he snapped, stepping out into the street, allowing the door to close behind him with a bang. Carly’s words had cut him deep, and the humiliation felt like a ball of fire in the pit of his stomach.  He couldn’t do this, and as much as it pained him to admit it, even to himself, maybe Danneel had been right. If his co-stars were laughing at him, how would the audience and critics react? He was foolish to believe he could leave a TV career behind and be accepted into this world of backstabbing and bitchiness. He had heard that theatre was completely different to TV, but hadn’t realised it would be this cut throat. </p><p>Looking up and down the road, he was unable to see a passing cab, so taking his phone from his pocket, he ordered an Uber. Damn, it wouldn’t be here for around 15 minutes. So, he sat down on the curb, and buried his head in his hands. He would go back to the apartment, pack his things and buy a ticket for the first flight back to Austin. </p><p>———————-</p><p>As Y/N got to reception, she asked the girl at the desk if Jensen had passed this way.</p><p>“He’s just gone,” she gestured towards the door, “he didn’t seem to be in a very good mood.”</p><p>Pulling open the door, Y/N looked left and right, before spotting Jensen across the other side of the road, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. She approached him slowly, and sat down next to him. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asked him gently.</p><p>“Waiting for a cab,” he mumbled. </p><p>“To take you where?”</p><p>“Back to the apartment so I can pack up and go home,” he told her, his voice low and quiet.</p><p>“Let’s go and get a coffee. Talk about it?” She placed a gentle hand on his arm. </p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about. I can’t do this, Y/N. I can’t work with someone who obviously despises me.”</p><p>“She doesn’t despise you Jensen. She’s just a diva who is used to getting her own way. Are you really going to let her get one over on you? Just think. What would Dean Winchester do?” She nudged his shoulder playfully. He glanced over at her, a small smirk on his lips, but the hurt in his eyes was clear for her to see. His and Carly’s exchange had really upset him.</p><p>“You’re such a geek,” he chuckled lightly.</p><p>“There’s that smile!”</p><p>He dropped his head sheepishly, anxiety about the future creeping over him. </p><p>“I don’t want to quit, Y/N. I have never quit at anything in my life, and I wasn’t planning on starting now. But I really don’t know how I’m going to get past this.” </p><p>“Speak to Kate. Tell her how you’re feeling.” </p><p>“Do you really think it will make any difference?”</p><p>As he said this, a car pulled up in front of them. It was Jensen’s Uber. </p><p>“What’s the plan then Ackles? Are you going to run away, or are you going to join me for coffee and we’ll come up with a plan?” </p><p>Jensen looked between the waiting cab and Y/N’s bright eyes. He knew he couldn’t just give up. That would be the cowards way out. His head was telling him to cut his losses before it was too late to back out, but his heart was telling him to get a grip and deal with the situation head on. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind to go back into the studio today though. </p><p>“Why don’t we call it a day here and go back to the apartment. Grab a take out on the way?” he suggested, “I’ll call Kate when we get back. Tell her we are taking the rest of the day off?” </p><p>Getting up from the cold ground, Y/N offered her hand to Jensen, who took it and stood. Opening the door of the cab, he gestured for her to get in first, climbing in behind her. </p><p>“Why do you think the production crew put up with Carly?” Jensen asked as the car pulled away. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Y/N shrugged, “I do know her Daddy is very rich and she studied at The University of Michigan, which is renowned to have the best musical theatre program in the country. I have heard a rumour that daddy is paying for the production of Ghost as the company who originally agreed to stage it fell on hard times, but I’m not sure how true that is.” </p><p>“Just because she studied at a top university, doesn’t mean to say she’s any better than anyone else though?” </p><p>“No it doesn’t. But having your Daddy bankroll the whole show does put you in their good books,” she continued, “So there’s that.” </p><p>Jensen leaned his head on the car window. His mind went back to when he sang ‘Here Right Now’ with Y/N and how incredible her voice was, how they harmonised perfectly. It was so unfair that Carly got the part over her, when Y/N was clearly the best person for the part. If the rumour about Carly’s father investing in the show were true, there was no way around it. If he was going to be part of the production, he would have to put up with her. But the way she treated not only him, but Y/N too, was tearing him apart. The understudy didn’t deserve it. </p><p>“Penny for them,” her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“Just trying to work out a way around this. And at the moment I’m coming up with zilch.” </p><p>The cab stopped when they reached their destination. Getting out of the car, Y/N turned to Jensen. </p><p>“What shall we eat?” she asked him, “I’ll be honest, I’m starving. It’s Tuesday so how do tacos sound? I can see a Taco Bell just down the street.”</p><p>Jensen knew Y/N was trying to cheer him up, and the affection he had begun to feel for her flooded his brain. If he decided to quit, not only would he lose the next chapter in his career, he would probably lose her friendship too. Although they had not known each other very long, he felt an affinity with her and yes, he had Jared, but he didn’t have many other close friends. </p><p>Even though his stomach was in knots, and he was not particularly hungry, he nodded. Smiling, Y/N took his hand and they entered the store and placed their order.  </p><p>“My treat. Call it payment for the sandwiches you made me,” she insisted. </p><p>With their meals in hand, they headed for Jensen temporary home. A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked. When they reached the apartment he unlocked the door, and they entered. </p><p>“Woah. This is nice,” Y/N declared as she stepped through the entrance, placing her food on the breakfast bar. “They must really want you in the show to put you up in a place like this.” </p><p>“Well, the way I’m feeling at the moment, they won’t have to put me up here much longer,” Jensen sighed, as he dropped down onto the sofa, opening his fast food bag and looking inside. He really wasn’t hungry, but had to smile when he looked over at Y/N who was already tucking into her taco.</p><p>“What?” She questioned, her mouth full of ground beef and salsa. A small piece of tomato landed on her chin. Chuckling, Jensen tapped his own chin with his finger to alert her to it. </p><p>Swiping her hands over her face, the piece of tomato didn’t budge. Standing up and moving towards her, he picked up her napkin to gently wipe the offending morsel away. As he lifted his hand to her face, his palm brushed along her soft skin. Without even realising what he was doing, he paused, his hand resting on her cheek. Her eyes met his, and he felt like time had stopped. A shy smile crept over her lips, as she leaned her cheek into his warm palm. </p><p>The sound of his cell phone was shrill in the silence of the room, the spell between them breaking. Jensen swallowed, dropping his arm before taking his phone from his back pocket. </p><p>“It’s Kate,” he explained. “I should take this.” Taking a deep breath, he swiped the screen, putting the phone to his ear. Jensen left the room to take the call, mouthing a ‘sorry’ as he closed the door. </p><p>Y/N couldn't really hear what Jensen was saying, his voice just a mumble from the other room. She knew she didn't want him to leave though for a few reasons. He was the only one in the cast she actually liked, he was very talented and as far as she was concerned, he was perfect for the part of Sam, and if she was being honest with herself, she had grown very fond of him. She shouldn’t be feeling the way she did about him, but was finding it so hard to deny the fact that he was not only gorgeous, but an extremely sweet person. She wasn’t sure what had just happened between them. But she was sure it couldn’t happen again as he was a married man. </p><p>Jensen POV</p><p>“Kate,” he answered curtly, having taken his cell into his bedroom. He was annoyed with her as she had allowed Carly to act the way she had and get away with it. Having had the experience as a director, he knew that  kind of behaviour from a cast member should not be tolerated. He was interested to see what she had to say. </p><p>“Jensen. How are you doing?” </p><p>“I’ve been better,” he admitted. He hated feeling the way he did, but he decided he was going to tell the truth, and not hide the fact he was upset. </p><p>“Listen. I’m sorry about the way Carly treated you. And I know I didn’t handle it very well. But I just wanted you to know I have my reasons,” she explained. </p><p>“And are you going to tell me what those reasons are?” </p><p>“It’s not something I should share with you to be honest. But, I am concerned about you. You are coming back aren’t you?” </p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,” he told her, “I need some time to think. But, one thing I can tell you is, I’m not very happy about feeling as if something underhand is going on, and that could have something to do with the reason Carly is allowed to continue with her behaviour and not be pulled up on it.” </p><p>The rumour Y/N had told him about Carly’s father seemed more plausible. He wanted to tell Kate what he had heard, but he didn’t want to drop Y/N in it. As she was the only person who actually spoke to him, it would be obvious where the rumour had come from. Kate was silent for a moment until he heard her take in a breath. </p><p>“Ok, so the reason why Carly has to stay is because her father is paying for the production. None of the other cast are aware of this, so please don’t say anything.” </p><p>“Kate. No one else speaks to me, so it’s not as if I’m going to.” Jensen gave a forced laugh. </p><p>So the rumours were true. There was no way they would recast Carly. Unless…An idea began to form in his mind. He didn’t want to hurt Carly, but it was clear Y/N was better for the part than she was, and Carly had not considered his feelings when she called him out in front of everyone. An eye for an eye and all that. </p><p>“Kate. I’ve got to go. Listen, don’t worry about this. Let me sleep on it and I’ll get back to you tomorrow,” he said, hanging up. </p><p>———————-<br/>Jensen came back into the room, having finished his phone call. Y/N had eaten her food and was getting rid of the rubbish. </p><p>“Well, that was an interesting conversation with Kate,” he told her. </p><p>“Really? Are you going to tell me what she said or is it a case of if you do you’ll have to kill me?” she said, smirking. </p><p>“She confirmed the rumors about Carly’s father were true.” </p><p>“Ah. So she’s staying?” She sounded disappointed as she sat down on a nearby sofa. Jensen sat next to her, cradling his phone in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. </p><p>“Maybe not. I think I may have an idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Somebody To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based after Supernatural has come to an end. Jensen has decided to try something different and auditions for the lead role in Ghost The Musical on Broadway. In Chapter 5 Jensen walked out of a rehearsal, followed by Y/N. He now has an idea on how to get rid of Carly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen began furiously typing on his phone, a little satisfied smirk on his face. </p><p>“What are you up to Ackles?” Y/N questioned. </p><p>He was too busy to respond. The piece of plastic in his hand was buzzing and beeping, presumably with responses from whoever he was communicating with. </p><p>“Are you going to tell me your idea?” Y/N asked him, nudging his arm. He was staring into space, his phone resting on his chin. </p><p>He continued gazing ahead, tapping the edge of his cell against his teeth as he thought. </p><p>“Hello!” she repeated, waving her hand in front of his face. </p><p>“Huh?” His eyes finally focused on her. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just trying to work out some logistics. I want to make sure everything is covered before I say anything. I’m going to have to get a few more details first.”</p><p>Opening his phone once again, he brought it to his ear. </p><p>“Kate,” he said into it, “Are you free this evening? Y/N and I would like to meet you. To speak to you in private.”</p><p>Y/N frowned at him, a look of confusion on her face. She pointed at her chest and mouthed, “Me?” Jensen nodded at her, whilst listening to whatever Kate was saying on the other end of the line. </p><p>“Great. 8pm at The Wellington would be perfect. See you then.” He smiled as he hung up. </p><p>“What and where is The Wellington?” he asked Y/N, suddenly realising he didn’t have a clue where this place was. </p><p>“It’s a family run Italian restaurant on 5th. Amazing food,” she told him. Frowning slightly, she continued, “but if I’m coming with you, then I need to have some kind of clue what’s going on don’t you think?” she responded, her curiosity heightened. She was desperate to find out what Jensen was planning. </p><p>“You’ll soon find out. I’m not going to tell you just yet as I’m not sure that it’s going to work, but I’ll have more of an idea after we have spoken to Kate.” </p><p>“I hate being left in the dark!”</p><p>“Find out soon you will,” Jensen chuckled, impersonating Yoda. </p><p>“You’re such a geek,” she laughed, slapping his arm playfully. </p><p>—————<br/>Y/N and Jensen left his apartment and got an Uber to The Wellington restaurant. Entering the establishment, they told the lady on the front desk they were here to meet Kate, hoping that she had already arrived. With a curt nod, she showed them to the table where the director was waiting for them. </p><p>“Jensen. Nice to see you. I wasn’t expecting us to have company?” she muttered, gesturing towards Y/N.</p><p>Y/N glanced at Jensen, then back at Kate. She felt like an intruder, as though she didn’t belong there. Her relationship with the woman hadn’t really been close, and she hadn’t worked with her before, but she had a reputation as a good and fair director, so knowing she was essentially being blackmailed into having Carly as her leading lady disappointment Y/N.</p><p>“Kate,” he nodded as they all sat down. “I have brought Y/N as she is aware of what you told me earlier. In fact, it’s not as much of a secret as you thought. It seems like half the cast know about Carly’s father investing in the production.” </p><p>Kate looked shocked. “Really? I didn’t think it was common knowledge.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it is,” Y/N agreed. “The majority of the cast are well aware of it.” </p><p>“We know this is the reason why Carly can get away with being such a diva,” Jensen continued, surprising himself with the conviction in his voice, “But, depending on what your answers are to the questions I have for you, I may be able to help.” </p><p>“Shall we order something to eat before we get down to business? Bottle of wine maybe?” Kate suggested, handing the menus to her fellow diners. </p><p>“Perfect.” </p><p>Scanning the menu, the descriptions of the food looked delicious, so calling over the waiter, they all ordered wine and dinner. As they waited for their pasta to arrive, the conversation continued. </p><p>Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Jensen asked Kate the question that could make or break his idea. “How much money has Carly’s father put into the show?” </p><p>“$250,000,” Kate confirmed. Y/N’s eyebrows rose so high on her head, they almost disappeared into her hairline. </p><p>“Wow. That’s a lot of money,” she breathed out, shock evident in her tone. </p><p>“And what is he getting back for his investment?” Jensen carried on, his voice professional and matter of fact, hiding the nerves he was internally battling with. </p><p>“20% of all ticket sale revenue,” Kate explained.</p><p>“I’m guessing there is a signed contract?” </p><p>“Yes. What are you considering Jensen?” Kate queried, just as the waiter came to the table with their wine and food order. When the plates had been distributed and the wine had been poured, Jensen continued with his questioning. </p><p>“How easy would it be to get out of the contract?” </p><p>“I’d have to speak to the lawyer who drew them up, but let’s say we can. Why would we want to?” Kate asked as she spooned her pasta into her mouth. </p><p>‘This is it,’ he thought. He knew the answer to this question could potentially decide his future. “What would you say to the opportunity to have someone else invest instead? Same terms.” </p><p>She put her fork on the table, looking at Jensen. “Who?”</p><p>“Do you know who Eric Kripke is?” Kate shook her head, “He’s the creator of Supernatural. I have mentioned it to him, also Jared and Robert Singer, who is the executive producer of Supernatural, and along with myself, we would like to invest. A four way split. That’s why I needed to know how much had been invested and how much return they would get back.” </p><p>Jensen had sent messages to a number of people who had been involved as either cast or crew on Supernatural, hoping someone would be interested. He knew he could probably afford it on his own, but he wanted some back up, particularly from the likes of directors, producers and creators who had been involved in this type of business previously. </p><p>“Could it be seen as a conflict of interest if you invest?” Y/N asked, “although, you were given the part before you showed any interest in putting any money into the show.” </p><p>“I’ll need to discuss this with our lawyer,” Kate pondered, “but you would really do all this to get rid of Carly?”</p><p>“I would, but on one condition. Y/N takes over in the role of Molly.” Jensen squeezed her knee under the table. She looked at Jensen, stunned. His hand hadn’t moved, so she gently placed hers over his and squeezed it back, a brief smile adorning her lips. </p><p>“I’m not going to agree to that until we have discussed it further with the lawyers, but as her understudy, you would be the natural choice Y/N.” </p><p>“How soon do you think you could make an appointment with them?” he asked Kate as he took a sip of his wine. The alcohol steaded his nerves a little. </p><p>“I’ll call them first thing in the morning. If this goes ahead, you know Carly and her cronies are going to kick up a stink don’t you? We may lose some of the other cast.” </p><p>“Do you really think they are that loyal to her?” Y/N shrugged, “or is it that they are just hanging off her coat tails because of Daddy? They are worried that if they aren’t seen as her besties they won’t be part of the gang.”</p><p>“That’s exactly what it is. I’ve seen it many times before,” Jensen nodded. “Carly won’t be pleased, but I don’t think many others will follow her.”</p><p>“I won’t look forward to telling her she’s fired if this comes off,” Kate chuckled, “although it will be satisfying to wipe that smug look off her face. Y/N, I hope you realise I had no choice but to cast her over you?” </p><p>“Of course I do. Without her father's money, there wouldn’t have been a show in the first place.”</p><p>“If it had been in normal circumstances, you would have been the first choice,” she carried on. Jensen turned over the hand that was still resting on Y/N’s knee so they were now palm to palm. His fingers wrapped around hers, in a gesture of solidarity. She glanced at him, his bright green eyes meeting hers. He held her gaze for slightly longer than usual, as she gently rubbed her thumb along his skin. </p><p>Kate cleared her throat, the sound causing Y/N to pull her hand away from Jensen’s as though they were doing something wrong. Downing the last of her wine, Kate pushed her chair away from the table. </p><p>“Shall we get the check?” she asked, signalling the waiter, who nodded. </p><p>“Let me get this,” Jensen insisted, “my treat.”</p><p>“That’s very kind.” Kate put on her jacket, “There is no rehearsal scheduled tomorrow, so I’ll give you a call in the morning, let you know if I have managed to get an appointment. I’m genuinely hoping that it’s good news, as if I’m honest with you, Carly’s antics are starting to thoroughly piss me off. Speak tomorrow Jensen. Goodnight Y/N.”</p><p>With that, Kate left the restaurant, leaving Jensen and Y/N alone. They sat in silence for a while as he paid the check.</p><p>“If this works, are you really going to stay?” she asked him, her voice quiet.</p><p>“Yes. But only if this works. I don’t want to give this up, but I can’t carry on working with Carly,” Jensen told her as he got up to leave. Y/N followed suit, and they left the restaurant. As they walked down the street, the night air was chilly, so she wrapped her arms around herself.</p><p>Her pace slowed, and she eventually came to a stop. Jensen had taken a few steps in front of her, not realising she wasn’t beside him any longer, only noticing when she gently took his wrist, and turned him around to look at her, “And you’ll only do it if I’m your Molly?” </p><p>“I couldn’t think of anyone else I would want to be my Molly,” he admitted. The statement surprised him. He hadn’t meant to blurt it quite so soon, and quite so direct, but the words were out there now, so he couldn’t take them back. It was the truth after all. </p><p>Y/N brought herself up on her tiptoes, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Her lips were warm and soft on his cold skin. Instinctively, Jensen’s arms pulled her in closer, and she buried her head into his firm chest. </p><p>“It’s cold,” she said into his jacket, her voice muffled by the material. </p><p>He tightened his grip, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as she snuggled in even closer to him, snaking her hands under his jacket and around his waist, clasping them behind his back. </p><p>He kissed the top of her head, the light scent of her apple shampoo invading his nostrils. She lifted her chin in order to look up at him, a serene expression on her face. She looked so peaceful, so at home, that Jensen could not stop what he did next. </p><p>He leaned down and pressed his lip to hers. Her response was instant. She kissed him back, her mouth gently opening, the tip of her tongue lightly touching his. </p><p>He honestly thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He had taken a chance kissing her, and if she had not responded he could have ruined not only their friendship, but their professional relationship. There wasn’t just that had held him back up to now. Having not long separated from Danneel, he wasn’t really sure how to initiate a first kiss. He just hoped he hadn’t overstepped the mark. </p><p>She broke the connection, a satisfied smirk on her face. </p><p>“Wow,” she breathed. </p><p>“I’ll say,” Jensen agreed, kissing her again gently. She smiled into the kiss. </p><p>“I’ve been wanting you to do that for a while.”</p><p>“Have you? I wasn’t sure how you would react.” He dropped his chin, embarrassment over taking his earlier feeling of euphoria. </p><p>Stepping away from him, she dropped her arms to her sides, “You’re married though Jensen.” It was Y/N’s turn to look embarrassed, a look of guilt clouding her features. </p><p>“Danneel and I separated before I came to New York. She asked me to choose between my career and her. I’ll admit, we hadn’t been happy for sometime. So, needless to say, I choose my career,” he told her, deciding that honesty was the best policy in this situation. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. </p><p>“It never really came up,” he shrugged. He didn’t want this evening to end, so he threw some caution into the wind. “Fancy a nightcap back at mine? Maybe we can talk some more?” </p><p>She nodded, taking his hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his. </p><p>“That sounds good,” she said, as she started to walk up the street. </p><p>“Shall we get an Uber, or continue walking?” he asked. </p><p>“Let’s walk.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>